


Unavoidable

by lavishsqualor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a flask is angsted over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unavoidable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glovered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/gifts).



Dean doesn't really want to think about it. 

How many times he and Sam had– And Bobby'd been– Yeah, definitely not thinking about it. 

He's got a feeling Sam's on the same page because it's been almost a whole week since they ganked Van Ness and learned about Bobby, and Sam hasn't so much as laid a finger on him. 

Dean's had enough of it. A man has needs, for Christ' sake. 

Mind made up, he lays his foot down harder on the gas. 

Sam peels his head off the hand he's got leaning against the window and stares at Dean incredulously. "You in a hurry?" 

"As a matter of fact, I am." They've been driving all day, nowhere and everywhere, between jobs right now and with nothing new on the Leviathan front. But Dean's tired. And raring to get his hands on Sam. "Tired. Too much turkey in that dinner special, all the trypto-whatever."

Sam just snorts a laugh. 

\---

No time is wasted once they're in the motel room. Dean chucks his duffle to the floor and turns, throwing his whole weight against Sam. The door creaks under them. 

Dean's got his fists in Sam's flannel and his lips on Sam's neck near instantly. A quick nip followed by a lick up Sam's jaw and he's smothering Sam's lips under his own. 

Sam pushes Dean away, his brow scrunched and lips taut. "Dean. The flask–"

"Still in the trunk, Sammy."

Sam sighs, relieved, but it comes out more like a growl. Dean pulls Sam back in tight by his beltloops. 

He knows that Sam's been trying to avoid thinking about it, too. 


End file.
